A CMOS sensor which has been mounted on a large number of electronic cameras in recent years has a plurality of pixels arranged on a light-receiving surface in a matrix form, and accumulates an electric charge in accordance with an incident light in each of the pixels. Further, a conversion into an electrical signal in accordance with an amount of electric charge accumulated in an amplification transistor is performed, and the electrical signal is read to a vertical signal line via a selection transistor. The signal read to the vertical signal line from each pixel is read to an outside of the CMOS sensor via a PGA circuit (Programable Gain Amplifier), an ADC circuit (AD conversion circuit) and the like disposed for each column (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-239604